Never say hello if you really mean goodbye
by Danybel
Summary: OneShot: Ojala nunca hubieses venido ese día, ya que viniste, solo a despedirte. Shonenai. Shota


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece…..bla, bla bla…**

**Dedicado a Neferura.K por ser la persona que me inspiró a escribirlo. **

**Summary: Ojala nunca hubieses venido ese día, ya que viniste, solo a despedirte.**

_**'Never say hello if you really mean goodbye'**_

Ahí estaba, aquel niño de claros cabellos, los juguetes regados por el piso, sus ropas en la cama, y él, con un pijama celeste, sentado en el piso, frente a la caja de juguetes, con la mirada perdida, sosteniendo un peluche entre sus manos. Un peluche de cabellos y ojos negros como la noche, de franela blanca como la piel de algodón, y de pantalones azules. Abrazó el muñeco contra su pecho, sin despegar la mirada de la pared. Veía sin observar.

Apenas ese día había cumplido sus once años de vida, y entre sus pocos regalos estaba ese muñequito, con una notita de felicitación de parte del modelo del cual se hizo, y su corazón había dado un vuelco.

Suspiró y movió la cabeza, se levantó del suelo y salió del cuarto, con el peluche entre los brazos, de camino a la sala de estar, donde, frente a la chimenea, se encontraba su compañero rubio –y auto-proclamado rival- sentado, leyendo una revista, mientras disfrutaba de una barra de chocolote.

-¿No puedes dormir?- le preguntó al pequeño, que se sentaba a su lado, negando con la cabeza.

Se quedaron en silencio, observando el fuego. El mayor volvió a su lectura, mientras que seguía comiendo, solo el sonido de las hojas al ser pasadas con el crujir de la madera en la chimenea era lo que sonaba. No había voces, solo miradas, y, varios minutos después, la revista fue arrojada al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Es por su culpa?- preguntó el rubio mayor, suspirando, acomodándose junto al menor, observándolo, mientras este miraba el fuego. El rubio supo interpretar la falta de reacción del menor y le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Le acercó el chocolate a la boca -¿quieres?- de nuevo, el menor negó con la cabeza.

Mello se levantó y salió de la habitación, regresando dos minutos después con una enorme caja en los brazos, la cual dejó frente al chico de cabellos grisáceos. Los ojos negros del menor se abrieron con sorpresa al ver la caja de color naranja brillante con un lazo negro frente a él. No tardó ni tres minutos en haberlo tomado entre sus manos, dejando el peluche en sus piernas, y lo había abierto, encontrándose una caja de rompecabezas varios, todos y cada uno de ellos -siete en total- eran de mil quinientas piezas.

-Feliz cumpleaños Near- dijo el rubio, sonriendo de lado- ¿Qué te parece?- sonriendo como nunca antes, sintiendose superior.

-Gracias- contestó el chico abriendo la caja, sacando una bolsa del interior de la misma.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio. Near había sacado la base que había dentro de la caja y comenzó a armar un rompecabezas en ella, tomando las piezas con lentitud y colocándolas en el corcho, mientras que con la mano izquierda sostenía el peluche.

-¿No piensas soltarlo?- preguntó, tomando una de las piezas y colocándola en su lugar, Mello.

-No- le contestó Near, colocando otra pieza, conectando cinco de las que ya había.

Mello suspiró, tomó otra pieza y no dijo mas nada. Ambos estuvieron armando el rompecabezas en silencio por varios minutos, incluso, pasada más de una hora, y ninguno de los dos decía algo. Un ruido los hizo ponerse alerta, y, volteando las cabezas, ambos chicos fijaron su mirada en la puerta, que estaba siendo abierta.

-¿Qué hacen aquí a esta hora chicos?- preguntó el señor, de cabellos y bigotes blancos, con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

-Duh, armando un rompecabezas- contestó Mello, colocando la pieza que tenía en la mano en su sitio.

-Ya es demasiado tarde para que estén despiertos, vallan a sus cuartos- dijo el hombre, recogiendo la basura del envoltorio naranja.

-No quiero- dijo esta vez Near, completando la parte derecha del rompecabezas- quiero terminar esto.

-Déjanos aquí Watari- pidió Mello, sonriéndole al viejo- te prometo que iremos al cuarto cuando terminemos.

-Bien- el hombre se acercó a los chicos y les revolvió los cabellos con cariño- recojan todo cuando terminen- y, sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación.

No pasaron ni dos minutos desde la partida del anciano, cuando Near comenzó a sollozar, abrazando el peluche, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro, perdiéndose entre el algodón del juguete. Mello lo observó, se sentó frente a él, quitó el rompecabezas de su lugar y se acercó, abrazándolo.

Near lloró en el hombro del rubio. Lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, abrazando todo el tiempo al peluche, cada vez más fuerte, como si alguien tratase de quitárselo. Lloró hasta que todo su dolor hubo desaparecido.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el menor, con la voz carrasposa, al rubio.

-Porque si- le dijo- no importa que tanto te odie, no soporto verte así.

-tu no me odias…- dijo Near, limpiándose el rostro con la manga de su pijama- solo…

-Tienes razón, solo te quiero de forma diferente- le sonrió con calidez y lo abrazó de nuevo. –Vamos a dormir. Te prometo no usar esto en tu contra- Mello ayudó a su hermano a levantarse y juntos, fueron al cuarto del menor.

-No quiero…- dijo Near, al ver la puerta- quiero dormir contigo.

Mello no dijo nada, pero cumplió su deseo, llevó al menor consigo a su habitación y lo acomodó en la cama, a su lado, para así ambos quedarse dormidos, uno con el rostro en dirección a la ventan y el otro, con el peluche que tanto quería pegado contra el pecho.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El sol salió temprano al día siguiente, los rayos de luz atravesaron por la ventana, y ambos chicos se despertaron, observaron a su alrededor y oyeron las voces en el exterior. Gritos y chillidos venían de todas partes.

-Voy a mi cuarto- expresó Near, apretando con su mano derecha la cintura del peluche- voy a bañarme.

No esperó respuesta antes de salir del cuarto y fue directo al suyo. Todas sus cosas estaban en su lugar, no había nada regado por el piso, ni en la cama. Todos sus juguetes estaban en el baúl. Todo estaba en su lugar.

El niño entró al baño y se dio una ducha con agua tibia, dejando que el agua se paseara por su cabello, por su espalda, por sus piernas. El peluche estuvo todo el rato esperando afuera, en la cama, donde lo había dejado. O eso pensó él.

Al salir del baño lo primero que hizo, después de vestirse, fue buscar a su muñeco de tela, pero no lo encontró donde lo había dejado, así que se dio la vuelta, y frente a él estaba el ejemplar vivo de su muñeco, con éste en las manos.

-Buenos días.- Near le dio la espalda y comenzó a secar sus claros cabellos. Una mano se posó en las suyas, y él las retiró al instante, dejando así que el intruso le secara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó, sin verle a la cara.

-Vine a verte- le contestó, tomando la toalla y llevándola al baño, donde la dejaría secar.

-¿Esto?- señaló el peluche en las manos del mayor.

-Porque te prometí que siempre estaría contigo- le alargó la mano con el muñeco en esta- y así es la mejor forma en la que puedo hacerlo.

Near tomó el muñeco, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Momentos después, saltó al cuello del otro y lo abrazó, dejando que el peluche cayese al piso. Los brazos del otro se cerraron en su cintura, y más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-No quiero que te vuelvas a ir- le dijo, en un susurro, al mayor, al cual acababa de colocarle las piernas alrededor de la cintura, abrazándose a él- no quiero que te vallas…

-Lo se- El mayor caminó a la cama y se sentó en ella, dejando al menor sentado en sus piernas.

-L…- Near levantó el rostro, limpiándose con el reverso de su mano, observando al moreno de ojos negros frente a él, que sonreía- no te vallas otra vez…

-Tengo que…- le contestó, acariciándole los cabellos.

Near lo abrazó por el cuello de nuevo, y unió sus labios a los del mayor, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por su rostro. L tomó al chico por la cintura y le correspondió al beso, saboreando la sal de las lágrimas del menor. Acarició sus claros cabellos, mientras sus labios jugaban, mientras las manos del menor se enredaban en las hebras negras que eran sus propios cabellos. Y se separaron.

-Vamos a desayunar- susurró el mayor, al oído del niño- hicieron mi favorito.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Exactamente un año había pasado, ahora, con doce años de edad, Near estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, armando un rompecabezas nuevo. Las figuras de dos hermosos cisnes se diferenciaban entre los brillantes colores. Sus manos se paseaban por el dibujo, delineando los animales al hacerlo, sintiendo la textura de las piezas bajo sus dedos, buscando con la mirada las piezas que unirían el dibujo, pegándolas para seguir mostrando el paisaje, el lago, los animales danzando…

La puerta se abrió y su mirada cambió de dirección, en ella, de pie, con su característica pose, sus cabellos negros como la noche, al igual que sus ojos, estaba la persona que tanto había esperado.

El niño se levantó y corrió a abrazarlo, mientras éste cerraba la puerta con uno de sus pies, recibiendo al menor con los brazos abiertos, sonriéndole al momento que este levantó la mirada, dejándolo hundir el rostro en su pecho, acariciándole los cabellos, mientras el caliente líquido que salía de sus ojos recorriese la blanca franela.

-Volviste- dijo el niño, con la voz ahogada- volviste…

-Ssí es- el mayor separó al pequeño y le pasó los pulgares por las mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas- volví por ti.

El menor se abrazó del cuello del moreno y acercó sus labios a los de éste, el cual los recibió con gusto, y, abrazando a Near por la cintura, lo besó, dejando que el sabor de las lágrimas se mezclara con el de sus labios.

L, luego de que el beso terminara, tomó al menor y lo sacó de la biblioteca en la que se encontraba, guiándolo por toda la casa hasta el cuarto de este.

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo- susurró el menor, abrazándose de la cintura del moreno- Quiero que te quedes para siempre a mi lado.

-Ojalá pudiese- le dijo, acariciando sus cabellos plateados con la mano derecha, mientras que con la otra cerraba la puerta con llave.

-Si puedes- le dijo el chico, posando sus manos, ahora, en el cuello del otro- puedes quedarse aquí conmigo y hacer que alguien más haga tu trabajo.

-No me gustaría dejarle las cosas a alguien más- dijo el hombre, besando de nuevo al menor mientras lo guiaba a la cama- me gusta lo que hago.

-Pero es peligroso- dijo el menor, sintiendo como su cuerpo era depositado sobre las colchas de algodón de su cama.

-Lo se- L volvió a besar al niño, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, jugueteando con las telas de su ropa, desabotonando la blanca camisa que éste traía puesta.

-L- dijo Near, cerrando los ojos mientras un gemido escapaba de sus labios- por favor…

-Mo- le dijo, volviendo a unir sus labios a los del pequeño, saboreándolo, mientras elevaba el torso del menor y quitaba por completo la camisa, dejando de besarlo por unos momentos para quitarse la suya propia- además, ¿a quién le dejaría mi trabajo?

-Mello- dijo entre gemidos el pequeño, al sentir como las manos del moreno se metían en su pantalón y lo acariciaban- déjaselo todo a él

-No- Ryuzaki volvió a besar la menor mientras removía las partes inferiores de su ropa blanca, incluida la ropa interior de éste- no me parece…

-L…- Gimió el pequeño al sentir los besos del otro en su pecho, bajando por todo su torso, mientras él acariciaba los negros cabellos- no te vallas…

-Near…- susurró el mayor antes de volver a besarlo.

-Te amo…- dijo Near, al oído de su amante- te amo L…

-y yo a ti, Near- volvió a besarlo, dejando que sus labios jugaran entre si.

-Te amo…- susurró de nuevo el menor al sentir como su cuerpo estaba siendo preparado para lo que mas había deseado en toda su vida: L.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Near abrió los ojos y vio a ambos lados, suspiró y sitió como el cuerpo bajo el suyo se movía con lentitud, respirando. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas por un instante, pero volvieron a la normalidad de inmediato. Ya tranquilo, se sentó en la cama, sintiendo una ligera punzada a la cual no le prestó atención y observó al hombre que estaba a su lado.

Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, sus cabellos negros estaban regados por la almohada, sus ojos, con ojeras, estaban cerrados, sus manos descansaban, una debajo del cuerpo del menor y la otra junto a su cabeza. Y sus labios, tan blancos comos siempre, semiabiertos, haciendo sonrojar al menor cuando los observaba.

Dejó que su cabeza descansara unos momentos más en el pecho del hombre, ya que, al fin y al cabo, le gustaba demasiado tenerlo ahí, junto a él, como si nunca fuese a irse.

Sintió como la mano que tenía a su espalda acariciaba ahora sus plateados cabellos y levantó la mirada. Dos ojos negros le observaban mientras una sonrisa dirigida a él se asomaba.

-Te amo- susurró el mayor, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara, para luego darle un beso e la frente.

-yo también te amo L- dijo Near, en un susurro, aunque audible para el mayor antes de volver a quedarse dormido.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ese día, por extraña razón, había encontrado el peluche que L le había dado de si mismo a Near, y, con el contra su pecho, fue a su cuarto, a buscar su rompecabezas nuevo, que estaba a medio armar.

Dejó el peluche sobre la cama, no sin antes observarlo por varios segundos, y, tras darle un suave beso, tomó la tabla con las piezas encima y se fue a la biblioteca.

Pasó varios minutos en silencio armando su paisaje de la antigua Roma, siendo interrumpido solo una vez por una de las niñas del orfanato.

-Ven, Near, vamos a jugar.- le había dicho desde la puerta, mientras él, apoyado con las rodillas contra el piso y sus posaderas contra la parte trasera de su piernas.

-No gracias- le contestó sin siquiera levantar la mirada.

-Déjalo- dijo otro de los chicos- déjalo solo, el nunca hace nada con los demás.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Habían pasado ya casi diez días desde que un terrible dolor se situaba en su pecho, aún y cuando se lo hubo dicho a Roger este le recomendó no molestarse, pero, aún no se iba, y no sabía porque.

Escuchó como sus compañeros entraban corriendo por el pasillo, y la voz de Roger por sobre la de los demás, llamando a Mello. Momentos después, el mismo hombre de blancos y cortos cabellos se asomó en la biblioteca, pidiéndole a Near que fuese hasta su despacho.

Solo le faltaba colocar dos piezas en la tabla y el rompecabezas estaría completo, así que se levantó, con cuidado de no dañar el rompecabezas y fue tras Roger, que iba seguido, a su vez, por Mello.

-¿Qué sucede Roger?- preguntó el rubio mientras Near colocaba una de las piezas.

-L ha muerto- dijo el viejo. La mano del menor se congeló en pleno vuelo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó Mello- eso quiere decir, eso significa…¿Kira lo asesinó?

-Así parece- contestó el mayor con los ojos cerrados y la barbilla apoyada en las manos.

-Si uno no puede armar el rompecabezas por completo- dijo Near, colocando la última pieza- significa que es un perdedor- levantó la tabla y dejó que todas las piezas cayeran al suelo, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, que ninguno de los presentes pudo ver.

-¿Y quien le sigue?- preguntó Mello- ¿Quién es su sucesor?

-L no dijo nada, no tubo la oportunidad- contestó el viejo- así que deseo que ambos trabajen juntos en esto.

-Entendido- contestó Near, volviendo a comenzar a armar el rompecabezas, mientras Mello comenzaba a gritar cosas que no llegaban a sus oídos.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Near recogió todas las pequeñas piezas y salió del despacho, con dirección a su habitación, y al llegar a esta, después de haber cerrado la puerta tras si, lanzó todo al piso y corrió hacia su cama, donde estaba el peluche, que agarró y pegó contra su pecho, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, pegando contra la cabeza del pequeño L.

El dolor de su pecho estaba desapareciendo poco a poco a medida que sus lágrimas salían por sus ojos. No dejaba de gemir y sollozar, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sentado en la cama, apretando el peluche entre sus brazos.

-Mentiroso…- gimió entre hipidos, con las lágrimas aún recorriéndole el rostro- mentiroso…- repitió una y otra vez, hasta que ya no le salía la voz, y las lágrimas se hubiesen secado.

Y justo en ese momento, cuando ya estaba un poco mas calmado, notó que algo sobresalía de debajo del colchón de su cama. Era un pedazo de papel y lo tomó.

De nuevo, las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y rostro, mientras su vista se paseaba por las palabras escritas en el papel.

"No se cuanto tiempo voy a estar aquí, en este mundo, pero se que de lo único que me arrepiento es de que no pueda quedarme a tu lado. Te amo Near. L"

Lo sabía, aquella vez, después de su cumpleaños, él había dejado esa nota ahí. La rompió con fuerza y lanzó los pedazos al aire, apretó con fuerza el peluche contra su pecho y siguió llorando.

-Ojalá nunca hubieses venido aquel día- dijo en un susurro contra la almohada –ojalá nunca te hubiese visto…- Sus lágrimas cubrían todo el algodón del peluche- ojalá no hubieses venido…- un ataque de tos de apoderó de él, pero lo dejó pasar- cuatro meses…desde la última vez que te vi- tosió de nuevo- desde que viniste a despedirte de mí…- dijo, abriendo los ojos para verlo todo borroso- L…

Siguió llorando hasta que no tubo fuerzas, y después dejó que su cuerpo cayese contra la cama, mojado por las lágrimas, con el peluche aún contra su pecho.

-Yo también te amo- dijo contra la almohada, mientras el sueño se apoderaba de él.

_**FIN**_

**Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que les guste, es la primera historia de Death Note que termino. **

**Danybel. **


End file.
